


Like A Movie.

by anchovyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: A story in which Jaehyun is finally ready to settle down with his long term boyfriend."Will you keep being the leading role in my movie?" Jaehyun's voice was soft, loving, but there is still a slight nervousness in it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Like A Movie.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the #30DayJohnJaeChallenge by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Unbeta-d bcs I have no friends.  
> \- The song mentioned is [Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWYVrUrsvIA&ab) by Junny
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

It's 8am, Dec 25th. It's Christmas morning and Jaehyun is hosting a Christmas party later in the evening for his closest friends and family but he honestly doesn't really care about the supposed to be holy but turned capitalist holiday right now. His mind is on one thing and that is the proposal he has planned. He's going to propose to Johnny, finally. 

They've been in a relationship for 4 years now and on their second year anniversary Johnny had already popped the question but Jaehyun had to decline. It wasn't that Jaehyun didn't love Johnny or didn't see a future with the photographer, but he was just in a bad place in his life to commit fully to someone. He was getting extremely busy with his job as a rising singer and actor, constantly being hounded by the media and the tabloids and forums were always trying to slander him. He needed to be sure that they're both ready to deal with the drama of his hectic life, especially since their relationship isn't even out yet to the world, only their closest circle knew. It was hard and they went through a rough patch after he declined but alas, they're still here, together, and stronger than ever. Johnny solidifying himself as Jaehyun's anchor and reason in turbulent times.

"Darling, could you stop staring at the clock please. Are we boring you that much?" 

"What- no, mom, I'm sorry," Jaehyun sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Nervous for tonight?" the older women chuckled, lowering the volume of the TV, currently playing a Christmas classic, Home Alone.

"You shouldn't be though, son. You know he's going to say yes," his dad chirped as he took a seat on the other side of his mom, handing her a glass of wine. 

"Thanks, love," she said, pecking the elder on the cheek lovingly. 

Jaehyun straightened up, watching his parents' clear affection for each other even after decades of marriage makes his heart flutter in want. He wants this. He really wants this with Johnny.

"I know. But still there's maybe a 0.0001% percent chance he might say no. He never brought it up again after that year, not even a hint of anything, so I don't know." 

"He told you he'll wait till you're ready, Yoonoh-ya. Youngho is the type to hold to his words, he's not going to pressure you into it if you're not the one making the moves this time, he'll just keep waiting," his mom placated.

"You're ready now, that's all that matters. And if he says no, which I highly doubt, you can move back in here and we'll give you all the ice cream you want and you can cry over the rejection in peace," his dad teased.

Whining, Jaehyun threw his head back against the sofa, "daddddd~ that was ONE time. But like what if he doesn't like what I prepared tho…"

"Jung Yoonoh, stop your whining and watch the movie," his mom chuckled, pulling him back to lay his head on her shoulder before ruffling his hair, "it will be fine. He loves you."

______________________

It is now 4PM and the Jung household is abuzz. Jaehyun and his dad organise their home to be more party friendly while their mom and the hired help for the day works their magic in the kitchen, finishing the dishes that had been prepped since morning, some even last night. 

His parents had convinced him to host the dinner party at theirs after hearing of his plan to propose. Their house has the larger space, is more homely, has easier parking and the benefit of having his parents being his emotional support and cheerleader for the whole day is just the icing on the cake, it's a no brainer.

"Yoonoh, you should go get ready, leave the rest to us," his mom shouts from the kitchen. 

Looking at the clock, 5:30 PM, "Okay mom, but do call me if you need help with anything."

"I just have to double check the dishes then the helpers can sort out the rest and clean up, no worries dear," she said, dismissing him.

______________________

Jaehyun entered the kitchen after getting ready and noticed that some of his friends had decided to show up early. Yuta, Doyoung and Taeyong were crowded around the kitchen island trying to steal some of the food there while his mother swatted at their hands, amused. They've stayed over often enough and had been there for Jaehyun through all the ups and downs of his teens and up that they're thought of as sons by his parents by now. 

They hung out and talked for a bit while waiting for the rest to come. Jaehyun finally able to relax as his mind was preoccupied with the ridiculous banter that Doyoung and Yuta always bring with them.

"Good evening, mom," a deep voice said from the living room, "you look amazing as always."

"Not bad yourself, Youngho. Come on in, the kids are in the kitchen," his mother's voice chirped, "your parents aren't coming?"

"Oh, no, they are. They're running a bit late. They told me to head out first since they've some last minute stuff to do."

"I see, that's okay then, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go find Jaehyun," the man replied with a polite smile, excusing himself from the elder. 

"Hey babe," Johnny said as he walked right over to Jaehyun who was still seated at the stool by the counter, giving him a back hug and stealing a chaste kiss. To which their friends rolled their eyes and made disgusted faces at. 

______________________

The dinner was pretty casual, the Lee, Jung, Kim and Suh family have grown close through their sons' friendship - and so has the Nakamoto but they couldn't make it to Seoul this year sadly hence only Yuta is in attendance. Everyone was spread out into smaller groups, catching up on new happenings in each other's lives. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Jaehyun. His nerves are firing and he's so close to freaking out as he knows it's almost time.

"Jae, you'll be fine," Yuta comforted him.

"Come on, you can do it. You'll be perfect. You've practiced hundreds of times already," Taeyong and Doyoung offered, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah, okay," Jaehyun huffed out, looking over at Johnny who was in a conversation with his own dad. Steeling himself, he nodded to his best friends that he's ready.

"Okay, so, could everyone gather round please," Yuta spoke up to the crowd, grinning, "me and Jae prepared a little performance for everyone."

"Oh, we're getting a personal concert by Jaehyun! A lot of people would kill for this!" Doyoung teased, the room chuckling softly.

Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun stood in the middle of the clearing. He closed his eyes, waiting for Yuta to start playing the guitar. He kept his eyes closed throughout out the intro, collecting his emotions till the very last minute before he opened his eyes, quickly scanning the room for Johnny as he starts singing, pouring all his emotions in. This song is for Johnny, and Johnny only. No one else has heard it other than the people he's worked on it with.  
  


_What if it's all just pretend?_  
_If this was your plan to surprise me_  
_It would all make sense_  
_"Why don't you trust your own senses maybe?"_  
_I just can't help it, everything just seems like a movie_

_My ticket is still valid_  
_What a wonderful scene_  
_I hope it lasts forever_

_Our running time is nine to five_  
_I won't ever get tired of it even if it's played daily_  
_Oh, suddenly my life has turned around like a movie_  
_It was once all black and white_  
_But your smile brought colours to my life_  
_So won't you smile? I'm shooting a movie_

Jaehyun smiled into the song, still zoning in on Johnny, afraid to turn his attention away, as if the man would disappear if he did. He's just so thankful and glad that Johnny is here, that Johnny keeps loving him despite everything they've been through.

_What am I going to do_  
_if all that I'm seeing is really a movie set?_  
_How can a picture perfect scene be born?_  
_The moment our eyes meet for the first time_  
_that is the climax_  
_It's just melodies playing through my head, no BGM_  
_No cameras in sight, just you and I as the original leading roles_

Jaehyun moved into the crowd, finally tearing his gaze away from Johnny's now teary ones, scared that he won't be able to end the song if he kept looking now. 

_Well, I'm camera shy_  
_Quite insecure, and foolish at times_  
_I wonder how we've come this far_

_Our running time is nine to five_  
_As if we're the main characters_  
_Suddenly our life has turned around like movie_  
_It was once all black and white_  
_I now know why people say that love is red_  
_We're shooting a movie_

As the last note of the song fades out, Jaehyun is now standing in front of Johnny, lips curved in a soft smile, eyes gentle and full of love, a look that's only reserved for Johnny. 

"John," he spoke softly, taking the older's hands in his, slowly lifting them up to his lips and placing a loving kiss on each of them before slowly going down on one knee, eyes never leaving Johnny's.

"Jaehyun…," Johnny whispers breathlessly, heart drumming in his chest. His focus only on the younger in front of him, forgetting that they are in a room full of people.

"I know it's long overdue, and that you've been ready for a while, just waiting for me. And I thank you for that, for being so selfless and so understanding. You've been my rock, Johnny, always keeping me grounded, always protecting me. And I guess now it's my turn to ask," Jaehyun says softly, pulling out a sleek black box from his jacket's poket.

Jaehyun opened the box, a sleek silver band in it. He looked up towards the man he loves, "Johnny Suh, will you keep being the leading role in my movie?" Jaehyun's voice was soft, loving, but there is still a slight nervousness in it.

The tears that were selling in Johnny's eyes from the song prior had built up during Jaehyun's speech and is now flowing down his cheeks.

"No," Johnny huffs, a soft chuckle escaping.

"John, what-"

"Let me finish, Jae," Johnny sniffs, trying to control his breathing, not wanting his voice to crack when he says what he wants to.

"No, I don't want to be the lead role in your movie. I want _us_ to be co-stars in _our_ movie," he finishes, quickly tugging Jaehyun up to embrace him in a tight hug, soft sobs of _yes, a million times yes,_ could be heard from Johnny. 

"I love you," Jaehyun whispered against the older's lips.

Johnny responded with a slow, loving kiss before pulling back, smile wide, "I love you."


End file.
